


Todavía eres lo mejor de mi vida

by Deiv17



Series: One Shots de 1D, 5SOS y The Vamps [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, M/M, cita, date, fingir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: En la que Luke se embriaga, trina algo estúpido y está enamorado de su mejor amigo todo el tiempo.





	Todavía eres lo mejor de mi vida

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you're still the best thing in my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813811) by [forforever (preciousthings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousthings/pseuds/forforever). 



Luke honestamente no puede recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero sabe que está bien jodido. Están en Belfast, y recuerda recibir un mensaje de texto grupal de Louis en algún momento cerca de la medianoche que decía:

— _H y yo nos deshicimos de Paul. ¿Fiesta en mi casa? Tenemos alcohol ;)_

Se embriaga espectacularmente. No es legal _en lo absoluto_ , pero la respuesta de Louis a todo es «¡A la mierda, somos jóvenes!», así que Luke bebe, bebe hasta que todo es borroso. Apenas recuerda tomar tragos del cuerpo de Zayn, a un Liam defensivo, el primer beso de Liam y Zayn, y a Calum —un muy sobrio y muy dulce Calum— que se aseguró de que llegara a su habitación de hotel. No recuerda nada después de eso. No recuerda empujar a Calum contra la puerta y besarlo, olvida que Calum lo apartó. No recuerda estar sentado en el piso del baño, vomitando todo lo que había en su estómago. No recuerda a Calum sentado a su lado, frotando círculos en su espalda. Olvida cuán dulce Calum es con él, asegurándose de que esté dormido antes de siquiera molestarse en intentar dormir.

Cuando despierta la mañana siguiente, siente como si hubiera elefantes en desbandada dentro de su cabeza. Las cortinas del hotel parecen estar haciendo lo opuesto a su trabajo porque es tan _brillante_ , y… Oh. Calum está dormido a su lado. _Oh_. Calum lo está _abrazando_. Un brazo de Calum envuelven su cintura con firmeza y el otro brazo está detrás de su cabeza, como si estuviera tocando el cabello de Luke antes de quedarse dormido. ¿Cómo no lo recuerda en lo absoluto? ¿En verdad estaba tan ido? Encuentra un cubo de basura en el piso, junto a su cama, y agua y aspirina en la mesa de noche a su lado. Calum debió haberlo hecho. Se estira para tomar la botella de agua, y Calum se mueve a su lado.

—Shh, vuelve a dormir. Todavía es muy temprano —susurra Luke.

—¿Quieres que te suelte? —Calum murmura en la espada de Luke.

Luke vacila. No quiere decir que sí tan rápido, pero tampoco quiere decir que no.

—Sígueme abrazando.

Quedarse dormido es fácil entonces, casi natural.

***

La próxima vez en que Luke se despierta, es porque Calum le hinca un dedo en su costado.

—Eres un idiota —Luke se queja—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—En este momento hay al menos tres personas que quieren asesinarte brutalmente, Luke Hemmings, y yo soy una de ellas.

—Vaya, buenos días para ti también, Cal. Qué alegría verte. —Luke se incorpora en la cama, dejando que sus ojos se ajustaran al brillo.

—Cállate.

—Cálmate, furioso Calum. ¿Ahora qué hice?

—Revista tu _Twitter_ —Calum le arroja su teléfono.

Lo hace, revisa su cuenta de _Twitter_ y decide que el ebrio Luke Hemmings es un idiota. Ni siquiera recuerda haber trinado «@Calum5sos noooooovvvvv<3», pero ya está publicado, y ahora la gente cree que él y Calum están saliendo, lo cual… Está bien, no se opondría exactamente a salir con Calum. Él es como… todo lo que desea. Es su mejor amigo y, en general, una increíble persona, alguien que le hace sonreír y reír como nadie más puede. No es solo eso: también conoce a Calum mejor de lo que conoce a cualquier otra persona, y Calum lo conoce mejor de lo que jamás ha permitido a alguien conocerlo. Le cuenta a Calum tonterías, datos inútiles, secretos que no se atrevería a contarle a más nadie —Calum sabe que a Luke le gustan los chicos. Solo su familia y los chicos lo sabían (hasta ahora, por supuesto), pero Calum fue el primero en saber. Cuando Luke tenía catorce y estaba asustado y confunddo, Calum no fue sino comprensivo, siempre estuvo ahí—. Salir con Calum de hecho sería genial, nada cambiaría. Solo se besarían y esas cosas. Luke en verdad quería besar a Calum.

—Todos en _Twitter_ creen que estamos saliendo —Luke afirma.

—Esto es malo, Luke.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo trinar eso. ¿Qué pasó?

Calum baja la mirada hacia sus manos y se come sus uñas con nerviosismo, como si estuviera vacilando o evitando algo.

—Bebiste mucho, te pusiste muy toquetón y luego todos comenzaron a llamarnos novios.

—Bueno, eso lo explica.

—¡¿No entiendes cuán malo es esto?!

—¡Cálmate! De hecho, deberíamos salir —dice Luke y entonces se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Esto podría terminar muy mal.

—Te quiero, Hemmo, y eres mi mejor amigo, lo sabes, pero no hay forma de que salga contigo —dice Calum y, está bien, eso duele un poco más de lo que debería doler, como un golpe en el estómago. Porque, bueno, quizá en verdad quiere salir con él.

—Cálmate, quise decir fingir que salimos. Debiste ver tu rostro.

—Entonces, ¿haríamos que la gente creyera que estamos juntos, pero solo seguimos igual que ahora?

—Sí, estoy bastante seguro de que eso es lo que significa fingir. Eres tan estúpido, Cal, en verdad —Luke sonríe.

***

Le cuentan a su representante que están saliendo. Nadie enloquece o tiene un ataque cardíaco, eso es bueno; por el contrario, dijeron que eso podría ser _bueno_ : dos chicos de la misma banda en una relación.

Es una relación falsa, se recuerda Luke, todo es falso, sin sentimientos… Esto podría ser más difícil de lo que parece.

Ashton y Michael irrumpen en su habitación de hotel, más ruidosos que nunca, unas horas después de hablar con su representante, discutiendo sobre _algo_. Lo habitual.

—Hijos de puta, ¿comienzan a salir y le cuentan a nuestro representante antes que a nosotros, sus mejores amigos en todo el mundo? Pensé que teníamos una mejor relación. —Michael se dirige derecho a la cama que no está ocupada por Calum y Luke (¿y qué si Calum estaba abrazando a Luke en la cama en ese momento? No es inusual).

—Estoy herido, en serio —comenta Ashton y se deja caer en la silla que está en la esquina de la habitación.

—No estamos saliendo —dice Calum. Eso es todo lo que dice.

—Bueno, eso fue increíblemente vago y para nada útil —dice Ashton.

—Sí, todavía queremos saber por qué no sabíamos que están saliendo. Es decir, lo vimos venir, pero, vaya, dígannos cosas así.

—No estamos saliendo. Fingimos salir. —Luke murmura. Está demasiado concentrado en cuán _cerca_ Calum está de él en ese momento, cómo puede escuchar los latidos del corazón de Calum y sentir la calidez de Calum a través de su camiseta. _Joder_ , ya debería estar acostumbrado, conoce a Cal desde siempre. Fingir que salen hace que todo se sienta diferente.

—Pronto terminaremos, diremos que es mutuo y que nos va mejor como mejores amigos. Pero nuestro representante no tiene ni idea de lo que planeamos —explica Calum.

—Y esto va a resultar muy bien —dice Michael con sarcasmo, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que tu primer truco publicitario sería conmigo? —Pregunta Luke, riendo mientras se gira para encarar a Calum.

—¡Yo pido subir la primera foto de los tortolitos de mentira en _Twitter_! —Ashton exclama y saca su teléfono para tomarles una foto.

***

Funciona.

De verdad funciona.

Solo hay nueve personas —incluyendo a Luke y a Calum— que saben lo que en verdad sucede. Les contaron a los chicos de One Direction sobre la noche en que decidieron fingir que salían porque sería más fácil realizar la gira si lo sabían.

Aunque es difícil, al menos para Luke, quien quería que fuera real. Nada sobre eso ha sido falso. Ama demasiado a Calum; de hecho, está enamorado de Calum. Honestamente no sabe cuánto tiempo más pueda soportarlo. Tener citas es lo más difícil porque Luke no sabe dónde están los límites, no sabe qué puede y qué no puede hacer, hasta dónde puede llevar las cosas antes de que sea demasiado. Las ganas de besar a Calum definitivamente estaban ahí y no parece que se quieran ir pronto. Cree que quizá Calum siempre ha sido eso que no se quiere ir, pero nunca ha querido besarlo tanto en todos los años en que lo ha conocido. Nunca ha querido besar a nadie tanto en toda su vida.

Un día están caminando por Londres, rezagados unos metros de Michael y Ash, cuando Luke estira el brazo y agarra la mano de Calum. Es tímida la forma en que toca a Calum, como si preguntara sin palabras «¿esto está bien?», «¿puedo hacer esto?». Está rojo como tomate y lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo. Calum entrelaza sus dedos y Luke suelta un suspiro que no sabía que retenía.

No sabe en qué piensa cuando gira la cabeza, se inclina un poco y besa su mejilla. Espera que Calum suelte su mano después de eso —Calum todavía no se puede acostumbrar a la idea de fingir que están saliendo, y Luke se siente mal por sugerirlo porque es difícil para Calum—, pero no hace nada excepto apretar la mano de Luke. _Está bien_. Entonces le sonríe a Luke, una sonrisa genuina que Luke conoce tan bien, pero que no ve lo suficiente.

Comienza a pensar que esto quizá podría no ser tan difícil.

***

Todo va tan bien, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo se derrumbe.

Pasa en Nueva York, la mañana antes de su primera presentación. Cal lo menciona.

—Sabes, creo que quizá ya podríamos fingir que terminamos. Ha sido divertido, ¿cierto?

—Sí… —Dice Luke. No puede pensar en nada más. Es estúpido cuánto quiere seguir fingiendo que sale con Calum solo para tenerlo tan cerca como lo han estado. Ni siquiera es como si no fueran cercanos antes, todavía son inseparables. Es tan estúpido, _él_ es tan estúpido por hacer esto y por tener esos estúpidos sentimientos por su mejor amigo. Tan, tan estúpido.

—Aunque fuiste un buen novio de mentira, el mejor. El chico o la chica que llegue a salir de verdad contigo tendrá mucha suerte.

—Gracias.

Luke siente que Calum envuelve su cintura por detrás con un brazo y posa su barbilla en el hombro de Luke.

—¿Estás bien?

—Solo estoy cansado. Estaré bien —dice Luke con una débil sonrisa falsa y espera que Calum se la crea. (No se la cree, Luke lo descubrirá horas después, cuando ve un trino en el perfil de Luke que dice «#hagansonreíraLuke :D» y sonríe).

El «rompimiento» no vuelve a ser mencionado de camino al escenario, y Luke está agradecido por eso porque ya está pensando en eso _demasiado_. Alguien debería apagar su cerebro porque le está _gritando_ que seguir con eso es tonto porque ha querido a Calum por tanto tiempo, pero es demasiado gallina para decírselo.

Llegan al sitio, hacen la prueba de sonido y observan la prueba de sonido de los chicos de One Direction. Entonces todos se van a hacer cosas diferentes: Calum termina en el escenario con Niall, Ashton y Zayn, pateando un balón de fútbol. Luke se sienta en uno de los asientos del anfiteatro y observa. Piensa. No puede apagar su jodido cerebro.

No sabe cuánto tiempo permanece ahí sentado antes de ver a Zayn deslizarse en el asiento a su lado.

—¿Tienes ganas de jugar? Cal quiere que vayas y juegues.

—Paso. Estoy un poco cansado —Luke pasa una mano por su rostro.

—Eso dijo Calum. ¿Estás bien? —Zayn pregunta.

—Solo pienso.

—¿En Calum, quizá? —Zayn sonríe y Luke _sabe_ que es una broma por la forma en que lo dice, porque Calum es su novio de mentira y todo es solo un chiste. Excepto que es verdad.

Luke traga en seco y asiente la cabeza.

—Habla, yo te escucho.

—Quiere fingir que terminamos y acabar con todo el asunto de las citas falsas y yo… no quiero. —Suspira—. ¡Es tonto, lo sé! Pero me gusta Calum, me gusta mucho. Ha estado actuando diferente desde que comenzamos a fingir que salimos, y quiero que siga así porque no pensé que fuera posible que nos volviéramos más íntimos de lo que ya éramos, y bueno… En verdad lo quiero.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices? —Pregunta Zayn, y Luke en verdad no quiere tener esa conversación ahora, o nunca, en verdad.

—Porque es mi mejor amigo y no hay forma de que sienta lo mismo.

—Conozco el sentimiento, Hemmo. Estás asustado, ¿no es cierto? Crees que si no quiere salir contigo, perderás a tu mejor amigo. Es difícil gustar de tu mejor amigo.

—Me alegra que alguien lo entienda —admite Luke—. En verdad no puedo hablar sobre esto con Mike o con Ash. No sé qué hacer.

—Incluso si Calum no te quiere de la manera en que tú lo quieres, creo que no te va a abandonar. Vi la forma en que ustedes eran antes de comenzar a fingir.

—¿Entonces crees que debería decirle?

Zayn no dice nada. Solo asiente la cabeza y regresa al escenario.

***

—Oye, Luke —dice Calum justo cuando Luke está a punto de quedarse dormido—. Luke, bebé, no estás durmiendo. Yo sé cuando estás durmiendo de verdad.

Luke ahoga sus risitas con la almohada, pero sigue fingiendo que duerme.

—Muy bonito. Levántate, quiero hablar.

Luke se rueda, de manera que está acostado sobre su estómago. La cosa es que no quiere hablar. Podría pasar toda su vida sin tener esa conversación. Todo está a punto de cambiar y no quiere que eso pase.

—Voy a abrazarte hasta la muerte si no te levantas.

—No me opondría a eso —murmura Luke en la almohada.

—Vamos, necesitamos hablar.

Luke se gira y se incorpora en la cama para encontrar a Calum sentado de piernas cruzadas al final de la cama. Calum se mueve para acercarse más a Luke.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? Estaba a punto de dormirme.

—¿Vamos a terminar? Estás bien con eso, ¿verdad?

Llegó la hora, es ahora o nunca. Luke no ha dejado de pensar en eso desde que habló con Zayn y llegó la hora. O termina ahora o lo vuelve real.

Estira su brazo a donde Calum tiene sus manos dobladas en su regazo y las toma. _Voy a perderlo_ , piensa Luke mientras se inclina y besa a Calum. Apenas es algo, solo un toquecito de labios. Es tan joven, no ha hecho esto mucho y ese es _Calum_ , no puede estropearlo. Cuando se aparta, Calum lo mira a los ojos con ojos bien abiertos.

—Luke…

—Por favor, no dejes de ser mi amigo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó esa noche en Belfast? Después de volver a la habitación. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasó? —Pregunta Calum, de repente cambiando el tema.

—Solo recuerdo cuán dulce fuiste, Calum. Eso es todo —dice Luke, soltando las manos de Calum y bajando la mirada hacia las suyas.

—Me empujaste contra la pared y me besaste. Yo te aparté porque no sabía qué hacer. Tengo diecisiete, solo he besado como tres veces, y mi mejor amigo me estaba besando. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer y también estabas borracho, así que no tenía ni idea de qué quisiste decir al besarme. _Si_ en verdad lo quisiste hacer. Así que entré en pánico un poco porque quería que lo hicieras de verdad y todavía quiero que lo hagas de verdad, pero ni siquiera recuerdas lo que pasó. Pensé que quizá no lo mencionabas porque reaccioné de aquella manera, pero no lo recuerdas, así que… —Dice Calum de prisa.

Luke se odia un poco porque, está bien, besó a Calum, pero no lo recuerda.

—Calum… Lo siento, debí haber dicho algo, porque, Dios, quiero besarte. Si es que no lo hice obvio ahora que te acabo de besar.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿De nuevo? —Pregunta Calum y Luke solo asiente la cabeza antes de inclinarse, asiendo el rostro de Calum para besarlo de nuevo. Es tan dulce como la primera vez porque esto es tan _nuevo_ y no quiere arruinar todo lo que le tomó tanto tiempo obtener. Ellos encajan, sus labios deslizándose juntos, y Calum pasa su lengua por el labio inferior de Luke, como si pidiera más. Luke entreabre sus labios un poco y Calum mete la lengua en su boca, y _sí_.

Luke se aparta primero, sonriéndole a Calum.

—No creo que debamos fingir que terminamos —dice Calum, inclinándose de nuevo para presionar sus labios en el cuello de Luke.

—N-No. Intentemos esto de verdad. —Luke pasa sus dedos bajo la camisa de Calum, trazando círculos en su espalda.

—Te quiero —dice Calum.

—Yo también te quiero. —Luke sonríe y se inclina para darle otro beso.


End file.
